Lovecruise
by diesir
Summary: This fix explores the fact that Krystal doesn't want to be last of her kind anymore. How far can the desires in space go? Outlandish, and Big Warning: there is a lot of very large Sexual and language so be at risk! Make sure you are a mature adult!


On say on the Greatfox Krystal got up from the bed and went from the bed to the bathrooo,little did se now Fox was looking at her in antitipaton. Krystall went to garb a razor and use it to ahave but it turn out she use the wrong one. It was Fox shaver! Then Krystal made a cut on her "vagina".

"Owww, that hurt." Krystal said.

"No Krystal it turn out you did used MY RAZER!" Fox whispered.

"Fox, whatar you...

"Shh I'kl make it better." Fox kiss Krystal pooboo right were it herts.

"OoOooOoOoooooooOh...Starfox!" Krystal said as her booboo got swellon. It was hurting but it felt so so good. Then he put his cock in her. Wooooooooooooooow! She was delighted. So they start having sex and did it for a while.

"Oh! I feel in in my pusy!" Krystal screams with light in her eyes!

"I know" Fox said as the pants got heavier. Then sussenly white stuff went into her virginity as it broke into herself (see see it for tirst time because she is a virgin.

"What is this."

"Sperm. It's my seed and you are my plant!" Fox saw to remind Krystal she was a women. "Are you do well?"

Suddenly Krystal felt instense pressure.

"faaaaaaaaaaaaart."

Krystal got embarsed. "Ohyea you went into bathsroom so I'll go out good luck," Fox say. Krystal smriled knowingly as he gased at Fox's butt.

"I wonder if our child will be hot like him she thought.

9 months latter Krystal was sad since she wasnt pregnant. The bird saw this and went to comfront her.

"Hey bade I men Krystal whats up."

"Fox and I had sex but I don't get pregnant."

"Oh." Falco said as he unzipped his pants.

Falco? Krystal eyed wide end.

Then Falco slarpped her in the face. he remind him a prostitut he used back in the old days when he was a bad guy but he's a good guy now but has a relaxse/

"Bitchy bend over"!

Krystal did that and she felt it int he ass. "Ow wow!" This as a lot better then front What a flaming rooster it was!:

Falco burnt his cigarete into her bunghole which highten the mod. "Hehe Starfox is so impotent boy I will succeed wear he fail!"

Krytasl almost didnt but mad a argument that she was last of her kind so he did it harder. WOOOOOOSCH! Then it happint fast and Falso let al in.

"Fox was no longer" said Krystal.

Then Falco hid his cock in embarasement.

"What-Wrong Krystal ?"

"Oh Rob64 im sad since falco rapped me but i still no get pregnint."

"You-need-a-bigger-whole-said rob as he lowed the crotch.

"Push-this-lever"

Krystal did so and a massive robo-cock fell in her hands.

"Slippy-made-attachment-for-to-make-me-pleasure-model justincase this happen"

Naive Krystal put it in her mowth as a lollipop. It tasted of grey metalic moths which make her somtach lite and pretty of butterflies.

"Oh-that-is-good-suck-and-then-i-shall-put-it-in-you-pussy"

Krystal listens and putt it in her lovenest,

"Ow! It is long and hard! Krystal complain.

"Yes-it-is-my-first-time-so-i-will-be-ge-tle"

Krystal was sad she rob rob of first time but gave him a chance to thrust, it was her thurd time to.

GO

Then Rob fucked sped of light and Krystal felt really good.

"Rob you will fuck like an animal!"

Rob didn't emotions but he was glad. Rob ate the hymen did it so fast and deep it felt her brains we melting wut it was actully its blood.

"Eww" Rob say.

"No keep going like a bullet and pearce me! Krystal demond to tim.

"O-K" After a whiel a thousand cums came out of the metalman as it washed all ovre Krystal like a mighty stallion, it was Electric and hot but Krystal didn't mind.

"Thanks.'

"How-are-your-holes?

"That are great and bigger!" Krystal was smilled.

Krystal sad again, but she didn't no who to turn to. She went to Peppy who was tictac toe (without his tow).

"Whaat?" Oldman said.

"Yes. All three. I can't get pregnint..."

"Thats note right. A woman menstruate for this..." He point down as Krystal saw his cold old man dick was throbbing thin the pants.

"Is that your penis?" Krystal said.

"And how!"

Krystal knew they dispute the disgustingness of the sperm she know jackrabbits fuck like a tiggers and are verile so maybe them men are all importent since she now he make lots of daoghter.

They did the hop. Peppy's beak penetrates ans she realize bunnys do a good job better than starfox or avian semen or calculus.

"Passion your whore!"

Krystal ad Peppy did the tongue and her butt was all over like a pulsating mass of overloved and overcooked turk. It was amasing. All of the legenery pillot tricks are true! They did the barrelroll and lopdolof in bed and it was perfect in her vagina since it got bigger due to Rob and Peppys wonderwoem was huge and amming strate are her womb like a bomb going to exploding in a million ways, surely this sexcrazed addict can inpregnant the Krystal and save her from the fate

SZZZZZz PPPPPPPPPPP LLLLLLLLLLL OOOOOOOOOO OOORRRRRRR SSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH

It got everywhere.

and yet it didn't. Krystal tries all men on ship wnd yet no uck. She was destiny to be childless and not carry on love.

"Dont be sad Krystal, I know you tried."

Then Gen got on the monitor looking pissed.

"Generol Pepper here! I have a job to hire you for but its a bit of a mess and it needs a uomans touch."

Starfox and the gang look at Krystal as she look down disappointly.

"Starfox, my boner is hard and I need to jizz to get it soft off it, unfortunately I need a big vagina to put it in otherwisse Ill get sick. Do you kno anyone?

Starfox shook hed bit Krystal

Krystal step up, "Sir I made a big vagina since I've porned in this group."

There was shock in Star Foc but Pepper glad, "Great! Krystal my semen can get any male or female pregnant, that is why I am president. Help me and I help you! Hurry star krystal! I have an speach in twelve minutes and I cant go in with the erection"

soKrystal got in arwing and flew to Coneria at fast.

Unfortunatly

she crashed and burnt and they went back to using slippys. 


End file.
